


House of Wolves

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Hannictober 2017 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Werewolf, Werewolf! Will, Will Loves Hannibal, bathing together, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: There is a blood mention in this work but nothing graphic. Enjoy!





	House of Wolves

When full moon struck Will started to struggle. It was always a struggle. The bloodlust, the insatiable hunger and how he always got absolutely filthy afterwards. He and Hannibal started dating only a month ago, after a long time of mutual pining. Hannibal and him had spent almost every day and night together since.  
Will had been so wrapped up with Hannibal he didn’t check when the next full moon would be. He was pulled out of a fever dream by his worried boyfriend. He proceeded to whisper calming words into his ear and spooned him from behind. Will fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

The second time he woke up Hannibal already left the bed and Will was dripping in sweat. He realised this meant he was going to transform soon and started to panic. Walking into the kitchen he saw Hannibal making eggs Benedict.

“Are you all right Will?” Hannibal said as he walked towards him, putting one hand on his forehead. “You are burning up Will, should a prepare a cool bath for you?”

Will rubbed his face and started shaking his head. He really didn’t want Hannibal to find out his secret, but he also didn’t want him to leave. “It’s fine Hannibal, thanks for the breakfast.” Will sat down at the table, eating his breakfast, but he was already starting to feel the itching underneath his skin. He would have a few more hours before the transformation would kick in.

Hannibal did run him a cool bath and started to wash Wills hair. He noticed the hair on his arms beginning to thicken, so he could only imagine what his back would look like. Hannibal didn’t comment on this however. After the bath Will ordered Hannibal to go home, saying he had a fever and wanted to rest. Hannibal objected at first, but left to go home, promising Will he would be back in the morning.

As the hours passed Will felt the buzzing in his ears starting, and the growling of his stomach. It was nine o’clock when Will felt his claws form, and the hair growing even thicker, until he was a full wolf. Will left his pack behind, and went out to the woods near his house, looking for a deer or something else to feast on.

It was nearly 12 o’clock and Hannibal was worried. He had texted and called Will numerous times, but his lover didn’t respond. Hannibal grabbed his coat, and started his car, making his way down to Wolftrap. Around half past 1 Hannibal arrived at Wills secluded house. Peeking inside, he saw all the dogs sleeping, but the bed was empty. He knocked on the door and the dogs started to whine. Apart from the dogs there was no response, so Hannibal decided to pick the lock. Making his way inside he ignored the dogs that were moving around him excitely, he started looking for Will. He wasn’t inside the house, and Hannibal feared he may be sleepwalking.

The house was a mess and the sheets still smelled like sweat, so Hannibal decided to change the linen, and deliberated whether to call the police or to go look for Will himself. He did the latter. Walking out onto the front porch he saw something moving around the edge of the woods. Hannibal grabbed the revolver Will kept underneath his desk, and went to investigate. The closer he got, the clearer the could see what this creature was. A huge wolf.

The wolf slowly stepped out of the woods and Hannibal took careful steps back towards the house. He looked at the wolf and saw two beautiful blue eyes. The wolf had beautiful dark brown scruffy fur, and looked absolutely beautiful despite being covered in blood. The combination of the eyes, the fur and Wills fever gave it away. His lover was a wherewolf. Will ran towards the house, dodging Hannibal, who followed him closely.

“Don’t be scared Will, it’s just me.” Unsure whether Will recognised him Hannibal tried to put him at ease. Will didn’t growl, but just stared at the ground. Hannibal came closer and scratched Will behind his ear, who closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy it.

They stayed like that for a while, Hannibal petting Will and having his huge wolf form laying in his lap. Around 6 in the morning Will started to slowly change back. Hannibal carefully awoke him from his slumber and guided him towards the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes and started to run a nice warm bath. Once filled, Hannibal guided the wolf into the tub, and got in with him. He washed the fur carefully, still covered in blood. Will slowly started to lose all the access hair, and his claws changed back to hands. A few minutes later his face changed back to normal and he looked absolutely knackered. Hannibal washed his hair and pulled Will onto his chest. They stayed like that until the water turned cold. Hannibal almost didn’t want to wake Will up, who was snoring and drooling on his chest. He lifted Will out of the tub, and dried him with a fluffy towel. Will got into his boxers and stumbled towards his bed.

“I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. I am so sorry Hannibal I should have told you.” Will said while turning around so he was facing the wall instead of Hannibal.

“I love you a little more everyday Will. You never fail to suprise me.” Hannibal said while getting into bed, turning Will around and placing sweet kisses on his face.


End file.
